codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Men in Black
Men in Black is the 12th episode of season 6 and the 142th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary Ulrich awakes in an alley after crossing the portal by the spectre Xania in the cafeteria, and goes to the street where observes that all the buildings are changed with several flags with the symbol of X.A.N.A.. Ulrich looks through the glass, where there are several televisions of plasma in an electronic shop where the president of France (possessed by X.A.N.A.) announces on the new creation of the generations with several robots known as "sentinels". The president continues with his speech when presenting to the sentinels like the new law of the crimes to protect to the citizens and afterwards happens to the news showing several photos of the Lyoko-Warriors like the most looked for and that are in search and capture. Ulrich remains surprised by what had happened in this future if it failed the mission in Lyoko stepping backwards and suddenly appears a sentinel landing in front of Ulrich. All the people move away of the sentinels running, the sentinel takes out his weapon like SMG to shoot Ulrich and he dodges quickly. It starts to run asking help to the people, but anybody does him case owed for being of the most wanted. It doesn't remain him election, he has to save himself. It takes the motorbike of a man stealing it, and escapes of the sentinel to do him lose of sight. In a bad day, appear several sentinels of reinforcements joining to pursue to Ulrich and he escapes to a Chinese shop with several black curtains, and loses of sight to the sentinels. But in the shop there was not anybody. Ulrich with the smartphone, treats to contact Aelita or Odd, but they don't answer because the signal is very feeble because of the interference of the sentinels. He follows looking for them and goes to the another door, to return to the academy Kadic. When going back to the academy, still follows the same, and the gardener pilla to Ulrich and is carried to the Mr. Delmas desk, but Mrs. Hertz appears like the new director. The gardener forces to Ulrich to seat in the chair to speak quietly. She explains him that he's arrested and will deliver it to the sentinels, but Ulrich convinces Suzanne to devote a few minutes before he was delivered to the sentinels and she accepts. He asks where are the Lyoko-Warriors (his friends), and , and she says him that they disappeared seven months ago since the parents of Aelita were murdered by the . She account that knows perfectly on the existence of , , the Men of Black and of course X.A.N.A.. Ulrich asks as she knew it while he approaches to her, but Hertz takes him out a gun aiming Ulrich and says that he don't approach to her and that feels immediately in the chair. Ulrich seats. Evan O'Donnell enters in his dispatch, and notifies that the police and the sentinel already comes of way. Ulrich is raging and says that at the end Odd had reason that he didn't have to trust him. Evan says him that it was fault of and by his creation of X.A.N.A. that finished converted everything in this dark world. The director Hertz orders Evan that Ulrich was shut in his room accompanying with him. In the corridor, Ulrich asks him where are the Lyoko-Warriors and he neither doesn't know where they are. Here far there is a type with a hat, some glasses and a mask covered, that takes out his walkie-talkie with a grave voice and says that he's here, and goes away. Ulrich finds and , that are raging with him and throw him the fault by that world that the students are suffering a lot with the sentinels watching in each classroom in case there is some activity related with the Lyoko-Warriors. They think that he's infiltrated to put end to the tyranny of Mrs. Hertz. Herb explains him that she did director after Mr. Delmas was sacked by part of the Government, and that also look for Franz Hopper from 1994, but now already know that they are died (Franz and Anthea). Herb approaches to the hearing of Ulrich whispering that he needs his help to take out it with life of the academy including to the students that are also in danger. But they are captured by the sentinels, and are sent of turn to the class to subject them another punishment, and they say that they no longer bear more this suffering. Evan leaves Ulrich in his bedroom and closes it with key, and moves away of his room. Investigating on the origin of the sentinels, several newspapers in Jeremy's table say that it was a secret project of the Government like part of the law of crimes to reduce legal activities and was approved from July when the president of France comported of odd way (Ulrich deduces that it was X.A.N.A. the one who possesses the president to dominate the world like part of his plan) and decides to expect that that night he will escape of the academy. Ulrich grave in the bed, and closes his eyes. Tonight, Ulrich escapes through the window with the sheets like a rope. Drop to the floor with stealth to the entrance of the academy without that anybody discover it, and goes to the factory running without stopping. When arriving to the factory, the entrance is sealed and the building was demolished by construction, leaving it without hope and the wish to find to his friends, and thinks that it will be convict trapped in the X.A.N.A.'s dark future. Suddenly the same man of the academy covers him the mouth to Ulrich and puts him in the car, and go away. A sentinel detects them and gives the alarm, and the car accelerates. The sentinel follows them flying and takes out his weapon shooting to the car. They dodge the shots, and by art of magic the car disappears out of nowhere, tricking to the sentinel. To the cape of a minute afterwards, the man takes him out the sack in the head of Ulrich and reveals that the man is in reality Jim Morales, the one who decides to help it to take out him of the wrap of the academy. Aelita embraces Ulrich gladdening to go back to see it, and says that they thought that had died since it crossed the portal. Also they reappear Eldrich, Sissi, Alex, William, Mr. Delmas and Ulrich's parents (Walter and Sandrine) embracing him, except Yumi that still doesn't recognise Ulrich by her memory altered, but also embraces him pretending that everything is well. Jim explains him what happened in this future: it was taken the control by X.A.N.A. after the possession of the president and with the sentinels, and that now here they aren't totally sure. Finally, Aelita teachs him the new scanners by Jeremy, and are smart to follow combating against X.A.N.A. in Lyoko. But still it remains a lot for doing, and ask in meeting which will be the next plan. Mr. Delmas teachs a project with a map of the academy Kadic, that the following mission is to rescue the captive students by the sentinels, that Hertz is controlling the sentinels by remote control and now he declares the war against Suzanne Hertz and Evan O'Donnell, and finishes the episode. Gallery Episode142.jpg|A sentinel attacks Ulrich in the city as one of the most wanted. es:Hombres de negro fr:Hommes en noir Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes